


Karkat x Roxy [Hacking Handjob]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [19]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Exophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Hacking, Sophophilia, Xenophilia, distraction, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: Roxy lends Karkat a hand... and gives him a few lessons.
Relationships: Roxy Lalonde/Karkat Vantas
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 10





	Karkat x Roxy [Hacking Handjob]

Karkat and Roxy but she's giving him hacking lessons while jacking his bulge. Somehow it's a hundred times more informative than Sollux's suggestions.

She’s soft in the middle, like him, and somehow melds perfectly to his back until he’s forced to sit a little straighter for her spine’s sake. The laptop sits between his spread legs, clawtips barely able to glance over the keyboard because she’s—

— _ **fuck**_ —

working his bulge in slow, base to tip pulls. Roxy starts just above his sheath and pulls upwards until the writhing, tapered end is looping over her fingers, only to start the process over with her other hand. It’s endless. It’s fluid.

And she expects him to remember that the semi-colon follows his execution.

Then again, Roxy’s promised to let him dump his material into her human genesac like some fucked up flush-porno, so. Every ounce of brainpower he can spare is spent on recalling her tips, listening to her suggestions, groveling in front of her laptop.

Karkat groans as the buttons of his website shift from slate gray to bright, blinking crimson, and Roxy’s hands retreat to start unbuckling the belt around her skirt.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/626580019135873024/karkat-and-roxy-but-shes-giving-him-hacking)


End file.
